The invention concerns a control system for traction transmission and a hydraulic motor used therein.
Known in the state of the art are vehicle traction transmission solutions, in which hydraulic motors are used. Such hydraulic motor solutions are known in the state of the art, where such separate motors are used at the driving wheels, which can be controlled independently of each other. However, a persistent drawback in the known vehicle solutions is the uncontrolled slip situation, where a traction wheel slips, and it has not been possible to transmit power in an advantageous manner to the other traction wheels. The present application presents a new traction transmission solution, wherein two traction wheels can be connected in series in order to carry out an anti-slip function. The application preferably uses such a control system for the traction transmission, where such radial piston motors are used at the traction wheels, which are multi volume motors, whereby in a slip situation the motors can be connected at other motor parts in series in relation to one another.
There are also hydraulic motor requirements in traction transmission, which would need such a hydraulic motor structure, where it is possible to change the speed of rotation and the related moment or torque of a pump-operated hydraulic motor by the same pump output, which supplies the system. There are different device drives, where the driving wheel or traction wheel begins slipping undesirably. For said problems there ought to be such a hydraulic motor, which when placed in a hydraulic system would function as a motor where slipping would be prevented. Thus, the objective is a traction transmission system and a hydraulic motor, where, for example, at the so-called full rotational volume, that is, at the slower speed, the highest moment is achieved and with the same output another operating mode can be controlled, where, for example, at the hydraulic motor's ½ rotational volume a higher speed of rotation is achieved for the traction wheel along with a lower moment. In a hydraulic motor, for example, ½ rotational volume parts can be connected purely in series with another multi capacity hydraulic motor, whereby slipping of the multi capacity hydraulic motor is prevented in a series connection of the concerned motors.